


Goodbye? (Red Bull)

by Racingirl63



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Boners, Big Cock, Boners, Formula 1, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Racing, Smut, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: He swore himself he wouldn't crack under pressure,that he would keep that seat at all costs...but life is never easy and is even more complicated when your teammate is one of the best on the grid and you have lost the chance to get a podium twice while fighting the world champion....
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. That old feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I would have never imagined that Lewis and Alex could be a ship until I read a really good fic about it...but I honestly wanted more,so I decided to write some smut with that ship myself.
> 
> I am also a big fan of Alexander Albon but I am struggling a lot when I see his development on Red Bull lately,so this fic is my way of imagining what may happen with him on the future...

He swore himself he would never be struggling again as in 2012.

He had promised not to be in that situation again...but it was happening... It was all an awful dejavu. That old feeling again.

The 2020 season was going to be- and still is- a crucial point in his carreer.He knew he had to prove himself to carry on the team next year.  
Alongside Alex was MAX VERSTAPPEN. Two words that represent different things for the people. For some fans, Max was meant to be the next world champion;  
the only hope to finish with Lewis' dominance on the world championship.For Red Bull, he was the most fullfilling promise they ever had. For him, Max meant pressure.  
Max was like a mirror for him: Max was the reflection of everything he lacked and everything he needed to be someone on the f1 world.

Alex can't cope with Max in any aspect. Alex couldn't beat Max at qualifycation and it was even worse when racing. Their differences were too big; Alex could not even get closer to him. Lately, he found himself closer to enter into the point. His biggest rival was Pierre Gasly. After being kicked out by Red Bull last year in the middle of the season, Pierre had a breakdown when he had to come back to Alpha Tauri.But he made a really good job.¡He even scored a podium in Brazil! And this year he was doing it awesome, he even bet Alex in qualy.

Alex felt so fustrated and angry towards himself. He was ruining everything. He had the responsability to show better results than Pierre and this year he was struggling with Pierre to score points and to not get past by him. And he missed two chances to get his first podium ¡HE HAD A RED BULL FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY WAS HAPPENING TO HIM? HOW COULD HE CRACK UNDER PRESSURE SO EASILY?

Alex felt bitter about the podium. TWO CHANCES LOST! But he convinced himself that Lewis Hamilton was the one to blame... He coldn't blame himself all of the time because deep down he knew that the fucking Lewis Hamilton wanted to ruin his life. Alex coulnd't stop thinking about the words he crossed with the champion after the Austrian Grand Prix.

"You are a sore lose! I have already won the position",Alex screamed at him

"That overtaking was dangerous. There wasn't enough space. It's not my fault you hadn't calculated the risk", Lewis said quietly.

"What are you saying? That position was mine. Half of my car was already on your place, you should have given me space and given up your position!, Alex was so angry that he wanted to slap the world champion.

"Why should I give up my position? The positions are gained on track, fighting or doing smart strategies. Do you know why I am a world champion? Because I can cope with pressure and I know just how to fight.I fight until the end", said Lewis focusing his sight on Alex.

Alex felt humilliated and stormed off. Lewis was saying to him he didn't know how to fight a position!

\------

The Spanish Grand Prix wasn't any better. He started P6 and he had to stop very early because the team wanted to try hard tyres on his car before trying them out on Max's car. The strategy did't work and he had to stop again some time later to change the tyres and his rythm was so bad...Again, he was struggling to enter into the points with Pierre running very close to him. He finally made it to P8...

WHAT A FUCKING DISASTER!!! WHAT WAS HE WAITING TO REACT!! He blamed to himself. But he also felt depressed. He understood his team used him just as a lab rat. Max was his most precious star, so there was no chance he ever going to feel put aside.

Alex knew Max was talented,fast and the main driver on the team. He thought about it many many times and he knew that any tests Red Bull might want to perform, he was going to be the one who had to go through everything. But he also felt this was unfair. He felt that he was being used and was overwhelmed with really bad strategies, but in the end Red Bull put the blame on him anyway.

"Max you were great today again, as usual", said Christian Horner to him. "You're the hope of this team". Alex swallow saliva hearing the tender affection to Max. Then, he looked to Alex and spoke to him."Alex, the engineer said you told him about the tyres in the entries and exits. Later, we are going to take a look at the data we could collect during the race and we will see what to do with all the problems today"

Alex didn't say anything.He just nodded and walked away from Red bull's box for a while. They were busy with Max celebrating the P2 anyway, so he wouldn't be missed.He decided to stop by Williams' Box for a while to greet George and Nicholas. Suddenly, he ran into Lewis.He was soaked in Champagne. He tried to ran away, he didn't want to talk to anybody but George,Nicholas,Lando o Carlos. And Lewis fucking Hamilton was the last person he wanted to speak to.

"Congratulations", said Alex bluntly.He barely looked Lewis in the eyes.

"You don't seem pretty convinced".

Alex didn't say anything and he was ready to move ahead.

"Go to my motorhome later.We need to speak", said Lewis with a serious expression.

Alex frowned. "Talk about what exactly? I can't think of anything".

"Just come and you'll know".

Alex kept walking up to George's. He was utterly confused.. He didn't know what this was all about...  
He tried to get rid of that fucking thought....


	2. Chapter 2: sorting out the mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1)After "hanging out" with George and Nicholas for half and hour, Alex goes back to Red Bull's Box and as soon as he enters, he finds that Christian Horner is waiting for him.  
> 2) An unexpected visit to his hotel room, makes Alex wonder what this is all about

After "hanging out" with George and Nicholas for half and hour, Alex goes back to Red Bull's Box and as soon as he enters, he finds that Christian Horner is waiting for him.

-Alex, I must speak to you. Follow me.

Alex follows Christian to a more private sector inside the big box. 

-Alex, this won't be easy but I must be honest. I don't intend to put more pressure on you, but your seat is at stake this year. Last year, your debut here was good to be a rookie and the results were not bad at all. Unfortunately, we have noticed that this year you've struggling a lot just to get into the points, you are even fighting against Carlos and Pierre. You weren't like that last year...You are even struggling to get into Q2 and that is unforgivable...Everyone makes mistakes adn we know it, but this year, since Austria you seem off.

Alex isn't able to speak. He knows that Christian is right. He has recreated this dialogue in his head; fearing that it may come true. His deepest fear came true.  
He can't stop thinking that this is like 2012 but a reloaded version.

-Alex,you need to focus on yourself. You need to forget about Max, Lewis and everything else and focus on your mistakes. Maybe you need to practice more on the simulator and re-watch the races and learn from your mistakes. But I want you to know that we still believe in you...We still think you can turn this situation in your favor...Please, you have to do it soon...The next two races will be very important, just try to get the best of you.

Alex is feeling so many emotions at the same time: sadness,tiredness, anger, frustation. He can't answer properly, so he simply nods.

-You should Try to take advantage of this week with no races and have some rest for two days. Try to release the negative energy you have and try to have some positive vibes. See you on Wednesday. I will sent you a message with the schedule, since we'll work differently...  
Oh, I almost forget. We will hang out with some people from our teams and others in the gardens of the hotel tonight. The hotel has prepared a sort of goodbye cocktail.All drivers,some engineers and team principals are invited.You should go too.

-I appreciate it,Christian.Thank you- Alex mumbles. He is totally in blank, so he says something politely correct to end this conversation as soon as possible.

Christian leaves the room leaving Alex lost in thought.

\---

When the moment of the cocktails comes he doesn't go. Obviously. He can't deal with all that people tonight. Although the most important already know-or at least guess- how he feels about the situation in the Spanish Grand Prix, he can't afford more questions from a lot of people.

He is drinking a beer while he answers texts messages from Lando, Carlos and Charles. All of them asking why he is not there; Alex answers that they must know why. They just answer back saying that he should go and have some rest.

Suddenly, there is an abrupt knock at the door. Alex doesn't want to open but the sound of the knock echoes through the room. He stands up and starts walking to the door and he opens it to find...Lewis?

-What are you doing here? , inquires Alex quite surprised.

-I told you to come to my motorhome and you didn't do it. I told you we needed to talk- Answers Lewis looking into Alex eyes searching for an aswer of something unknown. He just steps into the room, and when Alex backs out, he closes the door slowly.

-I was doing important things. Didn't have time for that.-Alex answers looking to the wall.

-Look at me when you speak to me. That is an excuse. You are not good,otherwise you would have come to the party.- says Lewis with a little bit of roughness.

-Mind your own business, Lewis. Don't be a brat and get away from here! - yells Alex at Lewis, full of anger!

-Am I being a brat? YOU ARE BEHAVING LIKE ONE! I just want to talk to you.

\- I don't need to talk to you Lewis. I am about to lose my seat thanks to you... You are the one who has finished with my career! - he screams to Lewis, tears threating to flow from his eyes.

-That's pathetic! How is that your failures are my fault? Listen to yourself... You seem like a loser when you talk like that! For god's sake Alex! It is not my fucking fault...You are the sore loser, not me!!! I came here to talk to you and give you some advice- says Lewis grabbing Alex from the shoulders and shaking him to see if he can come to his senses.

Suddenly, Lewis feels something damp in his shoulders. He realizes that Alex is crying over his shoulders. Apparently, all the emotions during the race and after were too much for the Thai too handle.

When Alex realizes he is crying over the shoulders of the sixth times world champion, he gets away from him like if he has seen a paranormal entity.

-Get out from here, Lewis. This is the last thing I needed. I already feel humilliated. I honestly can't take more right now.

-You can cry Alex. Even though I seem to be tought, I've going through a lot... When I wasn't a champion and made a lot of mistakes, I used to cry a lot-Lewis hugs Alex again, very tightly while he keeps on speaking.-But now that I am world champion, I enjoy smiling because I already know about the hard times.  
I know they plan to kick you out from Red Bull if you don't prove you have something special, Alex. I know you are about to lose your seat and that's why you are crying right now.

Alex steps back from Lewis softly and he sits on the sofa.He feels like he is being choked, the air passes through his throat with a certain difficulty.  
Lewis sits besides him and caress Alex's cheek with his fingers; looking into his eyes.

-It is important to work on your mistakes but you also need to focus on your strenghts, Alex. I think Max's slogan from this year's campaign is "Unleash the lion", isn't it? You need to do that. Show them you have inner lion too. Keep on highlighting the good qualities you have.

-I can't,Lewis. I am trying to be positive, but when I get into track, I just feel like I can't deal with everything. I feel like everyone else's is faster than me. And I can't dominate that fucking car...It's not just for me.

-I know that the car must be made for Max...But you just need to be more aggressive. Just take all that fucking anger and frustation you got inside and release it. Be a little bit more careless and reckless - in a good way, of course- Feel your blood boiling through your veins!!!

-That sounds pretty, but it is easier said than done.

-Don't be a pessimist.Just fucking do it next time. I bet you haven't tried it. Just focus on you, your strenghts and your inner lion. You see how it gets better.

Alex and Lewis look into each other's eyes. Alex is simply speecheless. Actually, It's the first time someone tells him to focus on the good things instead of thinking in the mistakes all of the time. Now, Lewis is stroking is cheek again and without even realizing, they are kissing.

Lewis' lips brush very softly and delicately Alex's lips. Alex feels as if he is relaxing a little bit until he... NEEDS MOREEE!! HE SUDDENLY FEELS THE FUCKING NEED OF UNLEASH THE LION! He opens his mouth and push his tongue into Lewis mouth. Lewis receives him and they kiss turns into a very passionate one. Alex works his mouth against Lewis hungrily until Lewis ends up laying across the sofa with Alex on top of him, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers.

But Alex realizes about the situation soon and he gets away from Lewis abruptely as if he was burnt by his touch.

-What the fuck is this Lewis? Why did just kiss me?

-I just did it. You don't hate me that much since you ended up on top of me. Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy straddling the world champion?- asked Lewis with a sensual hint on his voice.

Alex felt embarrasment, humilliation and... he was hot too. He may recognize that the kiss was equally tender and passionate..and he had an erection too.  
But he wouldn't tell it to Lewis.EVER!

-I have a girlfriend, Lewis. Of course I prefer when she straddles me-Alex says, laughing out loud.

-Well, I wish she could have seen you some minutes before. Your tongue entered into my mouth first,in case you forgot.It seems like you are finally starting to unleash you lion.-Lewis makes an ironic smirk.

-Don't touch me! Go away and Leave me alone! Nothing happened here...-Right.He doesn't even believe it. Alex still feels Lewis warm lips...

-Stop denying...Maybe if weren't in a completely denial about many things, you'd improve faster. See you around.

Lewis looks into Alex eyes giving him a significant look and he leaves the room. 

When Alex closes the door and sits again, he sees something over the coffe table. It is a small card. Lewis Hamilton's phone number.

HE IS FUCKED. THIS IS A FUCKING MESS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Let me know what do you think about it...  
> -I switched the tenses from past to present to connect with Alex's emotions better and to get a better grasp of the situation he is going through.  
> -if you have some suggestions/ corrections to improve this let me know.  
> -I also accept any prompt or situation you imagine that could work...Just let me know.
> 
> Love U!


	3. Dissapointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex faces a very difficult weekend in Belgium...  
> He is under pressure and besides, he can't stop thinking about Lewis...

BELGIAN GRAND PRIX, 2020  
QUALIFYING DAY

To say he is stressed out is the least. This week he is feeling as if it is on a roller coaster. He has been unable to sleep properly; he has had many things-and still has- in his head: the qualy, Lewis, the race, Lewis lips'. He is fucked up and he knows it. HE FUCKING KNOWS IT! He is supposed to be worried about his perfomance and the fucking race instead of asking himself what will happen when Lewis and him meet inside and outside the track.

-Alex, we will start in 20 minutes...Prepare yourself.-Says Christian while he looks at some data on the screen.

Alex drinks some water and put his gloves and his helmet on. He goes to the car and observes the mechanics and engineer checking out the car everywhere.  
This weekend is very important for him since he was out of q2 twice and last week he barely entered into q3. He thinks the result will be positive since he has been feeling comfortable with the car on the free practices.

-Alex, good luck! Push as much as you can. Focus.-adresses Christian,tapping his shoulders.

Alex enters into the car and inhales deeply several times, trying to empty his mind. The crew make sure everything is alright so he can get into the track.  
This was good. Pretty good actually, the car is easier to manage with regards to last week. He gets easily into Q2 together with one his best friends, George.

He goes back to the box so the team is able to plan the strategy.

-Well done, Alex. It seems to me that you are more comfortable! Keep pushing! 5 minutes more and away we go! -Christian winks at him.

Alex keeps on remembering Lewis words "Unleash your inner lion". He feels relieved and asks himself if Lewis words might be true... of course is mind goes back to that kiss and the image of himself on top of Lewis,his tongue exploring his mouth...A BONER! A FUCKING BONER! How can he be so careless? A boner in the middle of a qualifying session? Really? 

He goes to an isolated corner in the box and tries to adjust his suit in order to hide his boner. He is hard and longs for a release...but it can't be done here.Not right now and not certainly in this place. He inhales deeply again and tries to focus with a few minutes of meditation but he hears Christian calling him, so he has to return quickly to the car.

Again, he puts his gloves and helmet on, enters into the car, the engineers help him to adjust his seatbealt and they finish off with the preparations. Finally, he goes back into the track again and focus on himself, on unleashing his inner lion as Lewis said.

The final result is a decent P5. After all of the struggling last week, this P5 tastes so much better and he is getting a little bit closer to Max, so he considers he has made some progress.

When he goes out from the box to greet George and Nicholas as he usually does, he meets Lewis again as last week.

-It seems like someone heard me...That was an interesting improvement.-Lewis smiks and his white teeth stand out against his chocolate colour skin and Alex wants to touch that smooth skin so bad...

-Oh come on,Lewis! Now you will tell me that this worked just because you told me to?

-Well, the results are better than last week and you look less stressed right now...You inner lion is coming out...-Lewis leans into Alex and whispers very seductively-But,right now I am wondering if you are going to release the full beast. 

Alex hears that silky voice and shudders with the subtle proposal between the lines. He wants to yield to his desire and kiss Lewis right there in front of all the fucking paddock. As soon as he has these thoughts, he regrets them all. FOR GOD'S SAKE! He is Lewis Hamilton! He is the man who is going to win his 7th world championship; the man who has removed him from the track twice; ruinning the chance to get two podiums.

-Call me and we can catch up later, maybe if we talk again, you may get a podium.

Alex detects the tease tone. And suddenly, he feels very angry. Lewis realizes of that instantly.

-Don't get mad, it was a just a joke. But when I said I wanted to catch up, that was serious.

-I don't want to hang out with people who make fun of me. Just disappear from my sight!

Alex practically runs away from Lewis feeling more confused than ever... How could this man give him so many mixed feelings?  
It was love maybe? More than a simple sexual attraction? Alex finds that he doesn't want to know the answer.

\----

BELGIAN GRAND PRIX, 2020  
RACE DAY

Alex had to took a pill to sleep. He isn't proud of this but he had to do it in order to sleep well since he was tossing and turning into the bed hundred of times.  
He needed to stop his brain from thinking in anything else but the race, so he took a drastic decision.

He crosses with Lewis again as he is in his way to the box.

-Good luck today.

Alex doesn't answer and simply nods; turning his back to Lewis very quickly. He just simply can't lose focus. Nothing else matters except the car, the race and himself. He does the typical ritual: adjusts the suit, puts on the gloves and helmet,and of course, drinks some water.

His mechanics and engineers are ready and they indicate him to step into the car. He does it and tries to feel confident, relaxed and fast. Come on Alex! yOU FUCKING HAVE IT! UNLEASH YOU INNER LION!...Oh God...Lewis' phrase again and again on repeat.

Luckily,he finishes the formation lap without any problems; his luck is much better than Carlos since the poor spaniard has not been able to race again, as it happened to him last year. Well, at least this is good for himself, since last race he couldn't get past Carlos.One less rival on track.

The race starts and he loses the position with Esteban Ocon. Apparently the Renault his very good at pace this race and it never occurred to him that Esteban could be a direct rival. Not until right now. But a few laps later, there is an accident between George and Antonio.He falls to P7 but regains his P5 again and he feels relieved again.

As the race goes on, he feels frustrated since he is too far away from Daniel but he tries to focus on the race and not losing anymore positions. Maybe the strategy might give him benefits and maybe Renault fails.

However, on the penultimate lap, he feels how his tyres start leaving him... until he loses his p5 and the position falls in the hands of Esteban Ocon.To make matters worse, he almost losses the position with Lando too.

Damn P6. Once again, he has lost another position. Although he thinks that the team isn't giving him good strategies lately, he is feeling frustrated once again.  
It's not a disaster race, but it isn't good either. Just and ordinary race which isn't helping at all to keep his seat.

-Alex, you did a decent job today. We can't blame you today since the strategy wasn't the best; but keep pushing. We still need more of tyre management-says Christian as long as he gets out from the car.

Alex wipes the sweat from his front,face, and neck. That p6 feels bittersweet. His life is bittersweet lately, thinks Alex as he looks at his teammate, Valtteri and Lewis getting ready for the podiums and interviews.

Lewis starts first with the interviews since he is the fucking winner of the race,once more .

-What you have got to look at with the Red Bulls is that they do have a very good car. Max is doing a great job with it.  
Unfortunately both drivers aren’t there like me and Valtteri are there.That makes it harder for them. I’ve experienced that myself many years ago when I was at McLaren and I was the driver always at the front.So Max is out there, fighting alone.  
It would be nice to have more fights, but that's not on me. I have to keep doing my job.-declared Lewis with a hard tone.

Alex is speechless while he listens to Lewis' words. How fucking dare he to talk about him like that? Who does he think he is? He feels so ashamed and disappointed with himself and also about Lewis saying such things.  
Christian gives Alex a furtive glance and Alex notices Christian swallows saliva hard as well as the old Helmut Marko.Perhaps Lewis words would give him the final push so Red Bull dismiss him?

And in the worst moment, Nico Rosberg's meme crosses his mind; "Is Albon's career over?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Just give you suggestions/corrections  
> -if you have any ideas or prompts for the story, feel free to message me  
> -I wanted to introduce some drama, so I used more or less what Lewis said this past grand prix about Max and Albon (this is the article if you are interested in https://www.planetf1.com/news/lewis-hamilton-max-verstappen-on-his-own/ )  
> -And yes, the ending is basically a meme XD


	4. An unknown sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lewis words in Spa and the result of the Italian GP in Monza...  
> there is a necessary confrontation and the urge of a deep introspection...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I have been dealing with several issues...  
> Thank you for reading

Alex is fucking furious after hearing those words from Lewis... How can he be so hypocrite? One day , giving him pieces of advice and the other, publicly suggesting that Max is all alone in Red Bull thanks to his perfomance...

But that is nothing compared to what he heard after the Italian Grand Prix in Monza...

He is lying on the bed, ignoring the messages from his girlfriend and friends.He closes his eyes and remembers what happened...

\--------------------------------

Qualifying was a fucking disaster...He was almost out of q2 once again...He entered on q3 and he got a p9 while MAX qualified p5. Once again, there   
was a big difference with his teammate but,at least, he could defend this time as Max wasn't comfortable with the car either and he didn't showed a great pace either.  
All the same, this was of litte consolation to him.

Eventually,Alex wouldn't imagine that things would get complicated for him during the race. In fact, he didn't imagine that with his teammate out, he wouldn't score any points.

The race was unexpectedly crazy, more like something to go nuts. The two Ferraris were out, safety cars, red flags due to Charles crash, Max with engine problems,  
Lewis penalized with 10 second...As regards himself, he considered he fucked everything out...He had a small collision with Pierre when at the exit and he lost 6 positions...The car wasn't great at that point but with the small collision with Pierre, the car was hell. Next to that incident, he had another rough crash with Romain Grosjean and he was penalized with 5 seconds, and finally he couldn't recover more positions and he was p15...He cried a little bit when he crossed the finishing line   
preceding Antonio who was the last one.

Alex felt miserable but his mind state was even worse when he found out that Pierre Gasly , who was in a much inferior car and who was the person sitting on his place last year, won the race; that was fucking too much. He got out of the car terribly fed up and sad, he wenrt straight to the restroom and he simply whimper softly so nobody could hear him. THIS WAS OVER.He was supposed to show strenght, maturity, agressiveness. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SHOW THAT HELMUT DID RIGHT dropping Gasly from that seat and giving it to him. Apparently, that wasn't the case. He was dissapointed with himsef. He was more at risk than ever.

\---------------------------

After that deceitful race, and while he is depressed on the bed watching some TV, things got even worse when he hears on the news what happened with Lewis' declarations after the Belgium Grand Prix and how Marko reacted.

“The truth is: Lewis did not call in 2019 but he approached our team boss Christian Horner in the plane and recommended to put Albon instead of Pierre Gasly in the car.I have no idea why Hamilton always feels compelled to interfere,” said Marko when giving an interview for a German channel. “But it doesn’t matter to us what opinion people from outside have.The one he wanted to get rid of last summer has now won the Italian Grand Prix with our AlphaTauri team. I don’t quite understand this. Hamilton called us several times last year to tell us to put Albon in the car, so these statements are not quite comprehensible to me.”

That piece of news is totally new for him. Lewis was SO SO FAKE AND HYPOCRITE. He fucking couldn't believe he said all those things. Why did he have to mess with him and his future? Why suggesting to Red Bull promoting him and right now change his mind? How dare he to interfiere with his team?

He is so pissed off!! Damn! Did Lewis want to pick up a fight? Then, he would have it. He dressed with some tight jeans, and a cool t-shirt. Lewis Fucking Hamilton was going to listen a few words which he must listen to! He would show him his most aggresive side to him so he would shut his fucking mouth! He texted Lewis.

"I am on my motorhome. Of course, I am having a good time in my own space. If you need to say something important you may come"-Lewis said teasingly.

Alex got out from his room with rush.

-I'll be out for a couple of hours - said Alex, leaving his keys at the entrance hall to the manager.

\-----------------------------

Alex arrives to Lewis' motorhome. He opens the door inmediately...He is dressed with some of those ridiculous sporty outfits he sometimes wears at the events.  
It seems like Lewis is celebrating something that Alex doesn't understand because he got a p7 in race.  
-To what do I owe the pleasure?-teases Lewis looking into Alex’s eyes.  
-You know why I am here- points Alex pretending to be calmed.  
-Would you mind explaining me? I don’t seem to understand what are you saying – says Lewis with a confused brow.  
-Stop playing around…you are such an hypocrite- says Alex, biting is own inferior lip,trying to control himself.  
Lewis is really calm right now. He makes a noisy laugh and puts his hands on Alex’s shoulder.  
Suddeny, there is a serious look in Lewis eyes.  
-Honestly, I don’t know what are you talking about ,mate.  
Alex pushes Lewis with dislike  
-Stop pretending! One day , you help me and the other one you are saying that Max is alone in the fight for the title and that I should be replaced by Gasly? YOU ARE SO FUCKING HYPOCRITE, A FRAUD AND IMPOSTOR! First you say that Gasly must be dropped and that I should be in his place and now you say otherwise…  
Alex can’t speak no more. He is so angry that tears start to roll from his eyes.  
Lewis seems startled but he hides that impression right away.  
-I’m not an Hypocrite like you are saying. I am just telling the truth. Am I lying? Just like me in the eyes? Do you feel like a champion or as if you are in shape? Come on! Do you feel okay with whatever you are doing? Do you feel pleased with yourself when the guy you are replacing in Red Bull wins a grand prix with an inferior car and you didn’t score a single point there?LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME I’ M WRONG ALEX! These last races, your races have been crap! You’ve got a Red Bull for God’s sake!   
Alex is completely astonished.  
-YOU ARE SHIT, LEWIS! YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE THE BEST JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE BEST CAR, A TEAM WHICH WORKS ONLY IN YOUR FAVOUR AND YOUR TEAMMATE IS NO ONE! You have no rival Lewis! That’s why Max beats you when he can! YOU FEEL SUPERIOR TO THE REST WHEN THE REAL THING IS THAT YOU HAVE NO RIVALS. NOT EVEN YOUR TEAMMATE SINCE HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO OVERTAKE YOU as his engineer said on the radio.  
-Oh really? So my six titles are nothing all of the sudden? I have already won my 7th title and I am about to beat all Michael records…you don’t even have a podium…Don’t fucking make me laugh.  
Alex’s expression denotes shock with a certain grade of sadness and bitterness. He suddenly feels like a fool. It is repulsive to be there.What was he thinking about? He should have stayed at the hotel and he should have swallow all his anger instead of making himself ridiculous.  
Realization of the whole situation hits Alex as he turns around and goes towards the door, ready to escape from that fucking room.Instantly, as if Lewis have realized about everything he said, grabs Alex arm, and faces him.  
-I don’t regret anything. I won’t retire the words I said because I am telling what I feel and what I know- explained Lewis with his characteristic reasureness-But honestly, I don’t understand why you are here, unless you are her because you felt anger when you saw the news on TV.   
Alex nods without saying a word.  
-I understand you wanted to express you anger towards me. And yes, I said that. Marko doesn’t lie and I try to say and express everything I feel. I talked to me about your great potential last year but this year, I feel like you faded away and everyone is realizing about that. And to be fair, Pierre deserves one more chance.But, I also think, down deep you are for something else. Am I wrong?  
Alex feels puzzled and stunned. He can’t keep his eyes off Lewis but he is not able to speak.  
He has developed mixed feelings for Lewis since some time but right now , having him face to face, and maybe to touch him a little bit , it is something that he has no explanation about.  
Lewis looks Alex in the eyes with a dark and intense gaze. He gets closer to Alex and grabs Alex’s shoulders and he starts whispering in his ear.  
-You seem confused and I get it. I know you like me despite all the words I said. That is killing you, that’s why you are avoiding me. I felt it when we kissed. No matter how you try to deny it or justify yourself with your girlfriend, I know you want me. I see how you look at me; you want to hate me but you can’t. Even though my words hurt you, you know they are real and that makes you want me even more.  
Alex feels like a little mouse trapped. The pressure is too much to keep up with. He struggles to get rid of Lewis touch.  
-And I also know you want to kiss me…  
Lewis kisses Alex immediately. Alex doesn’t respond to the kiss with the same urge, and Lewis feel how Alex pushes him.Maybe he pushed him too much. Lewis takes a step back and distances himself from Alex.  
-I am sorry.Didn’t mean to force you but it is like you are torn between love and hate…Well, maybe not love, but I know you like me.  
-I, I… –Alex sttuters trying to find the words to say something.He is quite surprised…and hot too. He can’t deny how this kiss turned him on despite the fact he didn’t felt Lewis tongue.Suddenly, he feels too tired to fight with himself, to fight this feeling…He has been feeling so insecure,anxious,sick of the pressure that kissing Lewis might be the only thing which it may make him forget all these negative feelings.  
Alex gets closer to Lewis and puts his hand on Lewis’ cheeks and brushes his lips gently against the lips of the world champion.Instantly, that is not enough for Alex.He definitely wants to feel more of Lewis, so he thrust his tongue inside Lewis mouth. Lewis’ mouth feels like heaven,thinks Alex,soft and silky.Lewis accepts the kiss and answers with urge and passion, frotting his tongue against Alex’s.  
As the kisses progresses, Alex feels an unknown need to caress Lewis’ naked skin, so he takes his long sleeve t-shirt off. That need was something quite surprise for him and unknown at the same time.The thought of that scared him, and eventually, he stepped back.   
-I have never done this before-Alex clears his throath- Kissing a guy.I would have never imagined I would be doing this.  
-I realized about that.I can see the confusion in your eyes. However, I can see you like it.  
-Lewis, are you gay? – asks Alex hesitantly.  
-Well, I am bisexual. There have been stories in newspapers and magazines with girlfriends, but I also like men.-answers Lewis without any kind of embarrasment or uneasiness.-The reason why you have never heard about any men, it’s just because I prefer to keep that as a secret. I know who I am and what I like ,but at the same I know some people around the world doesn’t look being bisexual as something pretty normal and I honestly , I carry enough criticism about everything I stand for and simply because I am a sixth times world champion, and pretty soon, I will be the seventh.   
-So you are quite experienced, aren’t you? – asks Alex inquisitively.Things may get interesting after all, thinks Alex.  
-Yes, I am quite experienced. I understand that it may be a shock to you, but don’t worry. Eventually, you get used to it because this is about your pleasure and the right pleasure turns into satisfaction. There is nothing wrong with kissing with a man and loving it. And far less if that man is me- teases Lewis, putting his t-shirt on again.  
-I don’t know what to say. I have a girlfriend, for god’s sake! I can’t do this. Let’s erase this.  
It’s best If I go right now.- Alex is shaking.He is afraid of the sensations he has experienced.It’s shocking for him to enjoy that kiss and longing for Lewis’ skin.

-Alex, wait- Lewis sounds as if he was pleading, a small crack in his voice can be heard.His eyes are full with primal desire.-We could try, I mean I can try to help you to boost your confidence. I can make you feel good. Give you pleasure.

-What? This has nothing to do with the team and my development. 

-You are afraid of what you feel. Since we kissed, I know something inside you is buzzing , trying to get out. You haven’t had enough focus.You’ve been thinking about it constantly…

-How can you be so sure? –cuts Alex a little fed up about the massive self-confidence of the world champion.

-I feel the same, except that I separate my feelings when I race and I just focus on that  
. I ‘ve been thinking about the kiss and probably, I will do it once you leave the room. – confesses Lewis looking into Alex eyes, with a mixture of desire and something more which Alex couldn’t describe.

-So, what are you saying? 

-I Know next week in Mugello you havr to give your everything to get a good position.Maybe if you’d release some tension and discover something new, that may help you to find some consistency and self confidence.

-With sex? Really Lewis? I need a better car and someone not as extraordinary as Max. And if possible, meeting you on track, making you spin and keep going with my race; even if that supposes a 5 second penalty for me- says Alex full of bitterness.He is starting to get angry.

-I get that you won’t forget me but you really need to see the mistakes in your races. But that is not what I’m saying…I say that maybe you could release the negative vibes, experimenting something new and unknown. Who knows? Maybe all that you need is a good orgasm.

-Don’t mock me, Lewis.I have had orgasms.I am not a virgin.

-But with me, you’ll be one.You have never been with a man.And you never kissed a man until me.Also, you never had a rough touch on track and retirements in F1 fighting for a position until you met me on track. You’ve gained some experience and partly, you should thank me for that. Ok,I am joking a little here; but the point is that you should try something with me.   
At least, you enjoy kissing me.The second time, you grabbed me and kissed me and it felt good for both.

Alex is wordless. He is thinking that Lewis may be right. After all, he is a world champion and Alex has been trying everything inside and outside the track.Not even meditation was helping him and the next race in Mugello is another race in which he needs to show more progression and confidence. The week hasn’t even started yet and he is already suffering.

-We can start slowly.Just kissing and touching.Just try what makes you feel good…

It sounds promising for Alex and he is torn.He gathers all courage and says:

-Just for tonight. Tomorrow I need to be with the team and train hard. I can’t fail or miss any tasks this week. I have a tight schedule.

-See?- asks Lewis ironically-You are stressed out. Let’s go to bed.

-Bed?- Alex starts panicking. He thought about the couch.Nothing too compromising.

-Are you thinking about the sofa? Maybe next time. We need to be comfortable.  
I have a small bed, but I assure you that it will be better. You won’t want to leave my bed.

-Are you always like this? I mean how do you do to have so much self-confidence?-asks Alex as Lewis grabs his arms to guide him to the bed.

-If I don’t believe enough in myself, nobody will do it. I’m just an optimist.As you can see, the bed is small so you decide wheter you want to be on top or bottom. If you want to be on top, you lead the kissing and touching and I will guide you and if you want to bottom, I’ll take the lead and dominate you.

Alex feels calm. Just the thought of choosing makes him feel sure. 

-I want to be on top. I want to try it.

Lewis threw himself to the bed, inviting Alex to put himself over him. It feels so good being on top of Lewis, he can feel the sensation of Lewis’ warm skin in spite of the layers of clothes. Alex contemplates Lewis’ almost tenderly, and he starts the kiss, feeling the way Lewis opens his mouth to receive him. The kiss is soft at first, until Alex feels the urge to feel Lewis’ tongue against his. Lewis’ groans with pleasure, , putting his hands around alex’s hips. 

Alex can feel Lewis’ hands travelling across his back and grabbing his neck to get him even more closer.It is not long since they started kissing, but it already feels intoxicating…and Alex realizes that just a kiss won’t be enough.

Alex stops kissing Lewis to get some air. And if he was reading his mind, Lewis suggests:

-We could take our t-shirts off.You can take mine first and then, I take yours.

Alex nods silently and he stands up. Lewis sits on the bed and Alex takes his t-shirt off as he looks at him with an intense gaze, full of electricity. After he finishes, Lewis does the same, very slowly and exchanging lustful gazes from his body to his eyes and viceversa. This simple act itself turns Alex more than he already is. Lewis lies on the bed and pulls Alex so he lies on top of him again.

The contact of their chests together gives Alex chills of excitement. A new anxiety invades him as his skins tingles agains Lewis’. They start kissing again, but more passionately.Instantly, Alex puts one hand in Lewis neck and the other one lands in one cheek, caressing it softly; meanwhile Lewis hand go down until they reach Alex’s ass. Lewis is hard but Alex doesn’t realize about this since he is so engaged kissing Lewis.

Some minutes later, the kiss is so intense and wet that Alex wants so much more. He feels as if he is on a frenetical frenzy or chasing his way for a podium or victory, but he doesn’t want to end this yet. He pulls apart to breathe again.

Lewis must have been feeling the same since Alex sees how he takes a deep breath.

-How do you feel? What do you want?- asks Lewis gasping for some air.

-I don’t want to cum yet. I want you to touch me and I want to touch you too- answers Alex immediately with an unknown confidence. 

-It is important for you to be specific…what kind of touch? You know, touching could mean different things for people. For you touching it may be strokes; but for me, if you tell me that,  
I only think about handjobs,grabbing your ass and fingering you. Some spanking too, of course. I enjoy a little bit of roughness.

Alex is too startled. That sounds too hot but at the same, it scares him. All of these sensations are new for him, but everything that Lewis said sounds abrupt. OH NO! He was retreating again. HE HAS TO TRUST HIMSELF! THIS IS A NEW DISCOVERY AND HE SHOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE FROM THIS. His inner voice has helped him again.

-Want you to grab my ass and squeeze it. I also want you to touch my dick and I want to touch your dick too. 

Lewis nods and he re starts the kiss this time. His silky tongue enters into Alex mouth as he grabs Alex ‘s ass and squeezes just as he asked him. Alex moans with pleasure against Lewis mouth as he explores Lewis’ mouth violently. He needs to dominate Lewis somehow, even if it is just a kiss. But he needs to do more than that. With a renovated vigour and self confidence, he pulls away from Lewis’ kiss just to pull Lewis’ pants off, so he can caress Lewis’ dick through the boxer. 

Lewis seems to sense the challenge as he tries to do the same with Alex but is not easy since Alex has jeans; so there is a zipper which is an obstacle. Alex nods.

-I want to do it first. I will touch first.

Lewis puts his hands over his hand to give Alex a free pass to explore his dick. Alex stops to observe the bulge through Lewis boxers. Even though there is not much light, there is some light reflected and he can see the prominence. It is true what they say about colored-skin people dicks. It is quite big; but it looks delicious. The head is beautifully prominent, the is quite intimidating and it has a considerable width. Also, Lewis is shaved, so it feels very soft.

Alex pulls Lewis’ boxers off and starts touching his dick. At first, just with one finger he traces the shape of his dick, starting from the head to the balls as he looks at Lewis very intensely. Lewis’ looks very calm so far, as if Alex was doing nothing. But as Alex closses his hand around the width of his dick and moves his hand up and down, rhytmically, Lewis’ starts to feel shake a little. “Oh my godness-Alex thinks-He feels so amazing. His dick is so silky and hard at the same time.I want to keep on touching him forever”. Alex increases the rhythm of the caressing,and stops just a little to squeeze his testicles tenderly.Lewis moans of pleasure and Alex feels totally powerful as he retakes the handjob, moving his hand up and down through Lewis’ length.Lewis can’t resist anymore the dark and intense gaze into Alex eyes, he puts his thumb in Alex mouth urging him to suck him. Alex does it and Lewis really wants to explode like a fountain.He does it.

Lewis’ cum springs like a fountain over Alex face and Lewis’ abs. Alex is surprised and he looks disgusted by the incident. It seem like Lewis forgot that Alex is not that experienced.

-Sorry, I really wanted to cum. I should have told you. It’s been a while.

Alex Albon with cum spread on his face and hair must be one of the most beautiful things that Lewis eyes have seen. And it was HIS CUM. A possessive feeling invades Lewis.

Lewis passes his index finger over the cum over his abs, and leads it to Alex mouth.

-Open your mouth and try my cum.

Alex complies it and he realizes he likes it. The taste definitely is not that bad, it just too salty with a creamy consistency. 

Immediately, Lewis’ wants to pleasure Alex and he wants to touch it, so Lewis opens the zipper, but as he caresses Alex hard dick, Lewis’ feels something wet. Alex has already cummed. Lewis’ feels a little bit disappointed but he also feels powerful, and apparently, they cummed together. This is definitely special.

-It seems like someone cummed without me-teases Lewis’ with a big smile on his face.

Alex suddenly feels embarrased.

-I, I –sttuters- I didn’t realized.

-You were so focused on feeling my dick that you forgot about yours. Isn’t it funny? –jokes Lewis.-Anyway, don’t worry. This is good and normal.This means you have released some tension and this also mean we practically cummed together. We were like two lovers trying to climax togetether.

Indeed, Lewis’ words sound romantic except that they are not lovers.All the same, if the first time was like this, who knows what will happen next? Alex asks himself.

-I think this is enough for today and for the first time. Probably, you need to think of many things after today. I enjoyed this moment, but we should get some rest. Tomorrow you start with your schedule and I probably I’ll do some hard training tomorrow.

Alex feels like kind of rejection from Lewis. He suddenly realizes he is disappointed because he wanted more kissing and touching. Once more, it seems as if Lewis could read his mind.

-Don’t worry; I will make you cum next time. We’ll do more when I see you next.Maybe before the race, after the free practice or qualy, we may get some time for us. We’ll be in touch. You can call me or send me a message.

This soothes Alex as Lewis pulls him gently out of the room. Immediately, he pulls Alex towards him and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. It is not a passionate kiss, it’s a brief goodbye kiss.  
However, Alex has the need to give the final strikes so he turns the kiss into a rough one, invading Lewis’ mouth with his tongue, an unexpected move which surprises 6th time world champion; as Alex’s tongue touches very roughly the roof of his mouth. 

Alex pulls away and there is a smile on his face.

-Goodbye, Lewis. See you soon.-Alex gives Lewis a last look and leaves. 

On his way back to the hotel, Alex feels relaxed but thrilled at the same time. He feels as if a door in another competitive team has opened for him. But this is something primal, that has awakened a wild side of him. 

He definitely wants more of Lewis. He can’t wait for that promised the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> -English is not my mother tongue,is my second language so apologies if this writing stuff is quite plain.
> 
> -if you want to make some corrections,observations, or suggestions they are welcome. I am using this as a distraction but I'm sure I can learn something new.
> 
> -Let me know what you think about it


End file.
